


1951

by porcelainsocks



Category: SPICA (Band)
Genre: Citizens - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Korean War
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsocks/pseuds/porcelainsocks
Summary: "Részvéttel értesítjük, hogy házastársa, Lee Jaehyun életét vesztette a harctéren. Hátramaradt értékeit átveheti 1950. év szeptember 1-jétől október 15-éig."





	

Tizenhét óra ötvennyolc perckor recsegett fel a közszolgálati rádió rozsdás hangszórója. Száz és száz öntudatlan, a kábító, sziruposan lassan csepegő, ideiglenes békébe fásult ember kapta fel a fejét a két napig szünetelő készülékek hangjára, már-már elfelejtették, ahogy fémesen csikorogva töltik be a fülledt, késő nyári kánikulát, szerte a városban.

Az addig életteli kabócákként zsizsegő tömeg aggódva nézett körbe a zsúfolt utcafronton, egykor neves, azóta csak az anyagi válság felé sodródó kávéházak teraszainak kovácsoltvas korlátai mögött helyet foglaló hölgyek rémülten igazgatták lakkozott hajkoronájukat, időnként belepillantva az előttük heverő napilapokban szereplő fényképes tudósításokba.

\- Figyelem, közszolgálati hír következik!

A hőségtől vibráló levegő párásan hullott a járókelőkre, izzadó, fiatal lányok szabadságolt katonákkal tébláboltak a belváros épületei között, időnként meg-megállva egy-egy kirakat előtt, az árut pásztázva, elmélkedve a régi napokról - ők is összerezzentek a korrodált hangszórókból embertelen erővel süvöltő hangot hallva.

\- Az északi erők légitámadása megkezdődött! A támadás megkezdődött!

Két fiatal nő üldögélt egy ódon, mahagóni bútorokkal berendezett kávéház helyisége fölötti aprócska lakás szófáján, délutáni zöld teájukat kortyolgatva. Az egyikük - szemmel láthatóan az idősebbik - kezében egy megsárgult, rózsaszín énekesmadarakkal díszített porceláncsészét szorongatott, percenként vékony ezüstszíjú karórájának számlapját lesve. Meglapogatta világosbarnára fakított, elegánsan feltupírozott, vállig érő haját, és illedelmesen barátnőjére mosolygott; szívdobogása minden apró neszre felgyorsult, kényszeredetten simította el fekete szoknyájának parányi ráncait. 

Meglehetősen unottan kavargatta a mellette ücsörgő, ébenfekete hajú, gyermekarcú nő törtfehér csészében tálalt teáját. A hosszú századokat megélt dohányzóasztalkára rakta ezüst kiskanalát, és fekete szoknyájának fodrait elrendezve köhintett halkan.

\- Nem fog hamarabb hazaérni attól, hogy folyton az ajtót bámulod - megfáradt hangja visszhangzott a félig üres lakásban; szórakozottan méregette a csésze mélyében lapuló, forrón gőzölgő, sárgás italt.

\- Katonáink bátorsága és hazánk érdekei előtt tisztelegvén hallgassuk meg nemzeti himnuszunkat!

A fiatalabb nő szíve szerint leteremtette volna a közszolgálati rádiót; sértette a fülét a hírolvasó jellegtelen, végtelenül közömbös hangja, a csikorgó himnusz-utánzat, az utcáról beszűrődő, izgatott zsongás, ami a kommunisták légi ostromának híre nyomán támadt a frontoktól távol maradó, lánglelkű asszonyok és hadirokkantak között. Kecses vonalú orrát és ajkait nőies fintorra húzta, és miután csészéjét a hozzá passzoló porcelántányérkára helyezte, tenyereit óvatosan összeillesztve emelkedett fel a kanapéról, hogy tisztességes állampolgárként hallgassa végig a torz, fémes dallamot.

\- Hol lehet már, Jiwon? - továbbra is aggodalmaskodva csengett a gyűrűsujjára húzott jegygyűrűvel játszadozó fiatalasszony hangja. Zavarában újra az ajtóra siklott tekintete - már jócskán elhangzott a himnusz utolsó hangja is, az ajtó kissé megbízhatatlan zárja azonban még nem kattant jelezve, hogy valaki hazaért, az öreg parketta nem recsegett, az elegáns, fehér organza függönyök nem súrlódtak egymáshoz a bejárati ajtón be-beszökkenő huzattól. 

Jiwon szemeit forgatva, csípőre tett kezekkel vonult a konyhába. A mogyorószín szekrénybe nyúlt, abba, amelyiknek a legmélyén, a kevés tányér és még kevesebb főzőedény mögött némi megmaradt amerikai konyakot tartottak; kifinomultságát és minden kényét félredobva húzta meg a karcsú üveget, szándékosan úgy fordulva, hogy barátnője ne láthassa, mire is vetemedett.

Szégyenét a nehéz, alkoholos íz öblítette le, ám ahogyan leért alattomos kis görcsökbe ránduló gyomrába, a gyalázatos érzés új erőre kapva hullámzott végig reszkető testén - a csöpp konyha kifordulni látszott sarkaiból; már-már elnehezülő tudatával viaskodva döntötte hátát a hűtőszekrénynek. Bőre libabőrösre fodrozódott a hűs fémlap érintése alatt, szenvedéstől és konyaktól kábult tudata pedig mintha egy rövidke pillanatra kitisztult volna. Ugyan mindössze egy tizedmásodperc telt el aközött, hogy az üveg halk csörömpöléssel landolt a tiszta konyhapulton és hogy egy reccsenő hangot visszhangoztak a bérház ódon, piszkosfehér falai, a bejárati ajtó pedig kínlódva csúszott ki keretéből, Jiwon néhány  kósza pillantással később már egy szépen hátrafésült hajú férfival nézett farkasszemet, óvatlanul hátracsúsztatva a kupakjától megszabadított üveget, mielőtt bárki gyanút foghatott volna.

A férfi lerúgta magáról bőrcipőit, a fal mellé állította a kezeiben szorongatott, barna bőröndöket, és mind Jiwont, mind a palackban selymesen hullámzó konyakot diszkréten figyelmen kívül hagyva intett az ajtó felé. A díványon üldögélő fiatalasszony felkapta fejét a kihívó mozdulatra, majd kendőzetlen izgalommal és reszkető végtagokkal libbent férje elé - ajkaira forró hitvesi csókot nyomott, és egészen mellkasához simulva temette arcát ingébe, hogy eltakarhassa pirosan ragyogó, sírásra görbülő ajkait.

\- Bohyung!

A nő elkerekedett szemei az ajtóban álldogáló, nyúlánk termetű lányra összpontosítottak - leforrázta a látvány, bordó körmeit a férfi vállába mélyesztve kapaszkodott, nehogy összeessen a meglepetés váratlanul erős érzésétől. A szavak hirtelenjében a torkán akadtak, húgának keresztnevén kívül a világon semmit nem lett volna képes kinyögni; új, keserédes, emlékízű könnyek gyűltek szemeibe.

Bohyung - a lány, aki a lakás küszöbén, szelíden mosolyogva, a padló burkolatát pásztázva várta, hogy házigazdái végre beengedjék - a szó szoros értelmében olyan vérlázítóan izgalmas nőnek tűnt már első pillantásra is, hogy Jiwon darabokra szakadt, jéghideg szíve egy rövidke pillanatra még jobban elzsibbadt, majd új erőre kapva  dübörgött fel bordái dúsan szőtt kalitkájában, hogy észbontóan sebesen terjessze zsibongó adrenalin hormonjait szerte egyre erőteljesebben reszkető testében. A nagy konyhaszekrény mögül pislogott ki, tekintete alaposan elidőzött fekete, derekáig érő, tökéletesen egyenes haján, mandulavágású szemein, bársonyosan vörös rúzsán, halványan napbarnított bőrén. Homloka fölé tolt napszemüvegének sötétített lencséin a lépcsőházból beúszó fénynyalábok csillogtak buján; Jiwon mellkasában bizony feltámadt valami már abban a pillanatban, mikor Bohyung rutinos mozdulattal kapta fel bőröndjeit, és a lakás úrnőjére felbecsülhetetlen mennyiségű szeretettel mosolyogva szelte át a kis szélfogót, és a társalgó puha bársonnyal borított díványára heveredve, elégedetten rikkantott fel Boa felé fordulva:

\- Drágám, azt ígérted, hogy egyszer még meglátogatsz! - aztán tornádóként söpört végig a helyiségen harsány nevetése.

\- Dohyun, miért nem szóltál? - susogta Boa a férfi fülébe úgy, hogy csakis ő hallhassa, és óvatosan, hadirokkant férje sánta baljára vigyázva támaszkodott rá.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy itt van - Dohyun válaszul megsimította hitvese remegő hátát, és lágyan magához vonta a nőt, hogy csakis ő hallhassa szavait. - A pályaudvaron futottunk össze véletlenül. Azért jött vissza, hogy a fegyverkészítők szolgálatába álljon.

Jiwon megköszörülte fájdalmasan kaparó torkát, akarva-akaratlanul blúzának mellzsebébe nyúlt, hogy megérintse a lassan másfél éve a szíve felett pihenő táviratot - _Részvéttel értesítjük, hogy házastársa, Lee Jaehyun életét vesztette a harctéren. Hátramaradt értékeit átveheti 1950. év szeptember 1-jétől október 15-éig._ Tekintete a kanapén kényelmesen nyújtózkodó Bohyungra siklott. Emlékei egy pillanat alatt, zsizsegve törtek maguknak utat, hogy forró, fojtó gőzzel töltsék el testét.

\- Jiwon unnie, te meg miért bujkálsz? - a kérdés olyan hirtelen bukott ki a lányból, hogy Jiwonnak ideje sem volt válaszolni. Ujjait lassan húzta ki a zsebből, és arcára bűbájos mosolyt erőltetve lépett ki a szekrény jótékony takarásából.

Ujjait tördelve figyelte a házigazdák gesztusait - előzetesen többször is megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a Kim házaspár előtt rejtély maradt az a néhány titkos, édesnél is édesebb hónap, most azonban újult erővel tört rá a gyanakvás, egy alattomos kis hang kitartóan suttogta a fülébe, hogy Boa és Dohyun mindenről tudnak. 

\- Hallottam, mi történt Jaehyunnal - Bohyung tiszteletet adva szegte le fejét. - Szörnyen sajnálom - tompa hangja kopott fénnyel lengte körbe Jiwon reszkető testét.

Minden porcikája tiltakozott az ellen, hogy özvegyhez méltóan fogadja a részvétet, ennek ellenére óvatosan lehajtotta a fejét; homlokán izzadtságcseppek gyöngyöződtek Bohyung rég nem érzett közelségétől. Tekintetével óvatosan kerülte a lányt, belülről már apró, vacogó szikrák pattogva fűtötték, arra várva, hogy Bohyung akár csak egyetlen érintésétől olthatatlan futótűzként kelhessenek életre.

\- Kérhetnék egy teát? Lehetőleg feketét, nagyon kimerültem ettől a hőségtől - sóhajtott Bohyung kecsesen. - Unnie, igazán leülhetnél mellém, ezer meg egy éve nem beszélgettünk már egy jót - megpaskolta a bársonypamlagot, és szemöldökét kacéran felhúzva várta a reakciót.

Jiwon ajkai kiszáradtak: szoknyájába markolva araszolt közelebb a kanapéhoz, út közben egy hazug mosolyt villantva a megszeppent Boára és a derekát karoló Dohyunra; halkan csoszogott végig a bérlakás öreg parkettáján, továbbra is óvakodva minden kettejük közötti interakciótól. Szemei előtt táncoltak az el-elcsalt légyottok tömény gyönyörtől terhes másodpercei, fehérre szorongatott ujjaiban is érezte már a régi bizsergést, érzéketlen mellkasába újra élet költözött. Szoknyáját félretűrve, centiméterről centiméterre átgondolva ült le a piros bársonyra, tudomást nem véve az egyszeriben elnehezült levegőről és a fülkagylójában vadul zubogó vérről.

\- Milyen volt Párizs? - Jiwon akadozó hangon, botladozó lelkiismerettel, szinte suttogva tette fel a kérdését. Elméjének fogaskerekeire hirtelen egytől egyig vastag rozsda ült, tőmondatok megfogalmazása is nehezére esett, a célszerű, kétségeket elhessegető kérdések pedig messziről elkerülték.

\- Kitűnő - mosolyodott el Bohyung; sokat sejtető, huncutul csillogó tekintetében játékos fény rejtőzött, ujjai fürgén csúsztak végig a puha szöveten. - Párizs Szöulhoz képest az álmok birodalma. Varázslatos hely... Mindenestől - ábrándosan hunyta le szemeit. - Nővérkém, el kell mennetek oda nyaralni, ha vége lesz itt mindennek. Párizs mindenkinek jót tesz.

Keze minduntalan Jiwon keze felé közelített, bátran, gátlások nélkül. 

  
_De még milyen jót_ , jegyezte meg magában Jiwon, szemeit óvatosan végigfuttatva először a markáns női arcon, majd a kétségtelenül díjnyertes, fehér, ujjatlan ingbe és színes, apró mintás nadrágba csomagolt, karcsú alakon. Mikor utoljára látta a lányt, alig töltötte még be tizenhetedik évét, ezúttal már egy gyönyörű, felnőtt nő ült mellette; széles mosolyából eltűnt a kislányos játékosság, szemeiben egy vadul égető erő, a határozottság perzselt. Hosszú haja szigorúan keretezte arcának  karakterét, nyakában kicsi, láncra fűzött medál lógott, féltve őrizve egy kezdőbetűt - az amerikaiak érkeztével egyre többet tanult a nyugati életről, már könnyűszerrel ismerte fel a latin ábécé L-nek keresztelt, furcsa kis jelét a négyzet alakú ezüstlapba vésve -, azonban napbarnított nyakánál lejjebb pusztán elővigyázatosságból nem kúszott tekintete.

\- Felejtsd el a teát, Bohyung - szólalt fel Dohyun, és Boa derekát elengedve máris a konyha felé igyekezett. - Ma azt ünnepeljük, hogy végre visszatértél!

Jiwon meglehetősen gyorsan vesztette el a társalgás fonalát - csak azt látta, ahogy a fiatal férj kezében az imént közelebbről megismert konyakkal és négy üvegpohárral tér vissza, majd ahogyan mindannyiuknak tölt néhány kortynyit, ahogyan keze reflex-szerűen emeli a levegőbe poharát, hogy csilingelve koccanjon a három másikkal -, időnként bólintott, de már azt sem tudta, mire adott igenlő választ. Lelke akkor már egészen másutt járt, a bűnös élvezeteket és a megbánást elválasztó, leheletvékony pengén egyensúlyozott, fél füllel még mindig a francia hon bevásárló túrákra épített boulevard-jainak képtelen, parfümillatú történéseit hallgatva, egyenesen Bohyung selymes ajkai közül.

Újabb környi ital érkezett, és Jiwon azt kívánta, bárcsak soha ne húzta volna meg az üveget; minden egyes korty a fejébe szállt, szédült, egy új helynek látta a társalgót. Fejét tenyerén támasztotta, bárgyú mosoly kúszott arcára Bohyung hangját hallva. Magát szokatlanul könnyűnek érezte, csak egy pillanatra emelte tekintetét Dohyunra, de ismét bólintott - a férfi pedig már föl is pattant a kanapéról, és a kopott lejátszóhoz lépett, és Jiwon már csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy halk zongoraszó töltötte meg a levegőt, az ütemes játék pedig felpezsdítette vérét. 

Egy puha kéz érintette meg az övét - lassacskán fordította a fejét a szemöldökét kérdőn felhúzó Bohyung felé, és a lány határozottan gyengéd érintésébe felejtkezett. Mozdulataik elmosódtak térben és időben egyaránt, Bohyung karjaiban tartotta csetlő-botló testét, figyelve minden mozzanatukra, teljes egészében Jiwonhoz igazodva. Esetlen forgásaik közepette vette csak észre, mennyire elszaladt az idő, az utcát a gyér fényű hold és néhány eltévedt csillag világították meg, patinás lámpaoszlopokkal karon öltve.

Dohyun és Boa zúgtak el mellettük. Összegabalyodott végtagokkal bukdácsoltak végig a nappalin, időnként hosszas csókot váltva; ők sem hasonlítottak már egy Chopin mesterművére keringőző párra. Boa harsányan felnevetett, Dohyun csókot nyomott felesége homlokára; Jiwon mosolya hónapok óta először volt valódi, lehunyt szemekkel döntötte fejét Bohyung vállára, és nagyot sóhajtott.

A lány erős karjaiban érezte végre azt, hogy újra él. Minden bizonnyal az elfogyasztott szesz hatásaként, de már nem akart hazudni magának: ahogy Bohyung szívét érezte blúzán keresztül legalább annyira hevesen verni, mint sajátját, egyszerűen ugyanúgy érezte azt a nagybetűs szerelmet, mint évekkel korábban.

\- Hiányoztál, unnie.

Jiwon gyomra megremegett, ahogy Bohyung keze derekáról a fenekére csúszott. Légszomja egyre csak nőtt, kipirult arca egy szempillantás alatt kezdett égni, egy óvatlan pillanatban aztán kibújt a lány meglazult öleléséből.

\- Nem szabad... - súgta Jiwon; lopott kapcsolatuk zsenge napjaiban soha nem jutott eszükbe egy-egy sokat sejtető mosolynál tovább merészkedni társaságban. Családjaik elvei, elvárásai és nem utolsó sorban az állam szigorú szabályozása mind-mind súlyos pecsétviaszként olvadtak féltve őrzött titkukra - Jiwon az erkölcs őrzőjeként terelte a lányt az egyik mahagóni ajtó irányába. 

\- Ti ketten... - Boa hangja szélsebesen süvített végig légvonalban a furcsa páros felé. - Mit műveltek?

\- Megmutatja, hol fogok aludni ma éjjel - harsogta túl a lejátszóból újra és újra elemi erővel üvöltő Chopint Bohyung, és fürgén a dívány mellé dobott bőröndjeiért nyúlt. - Igazán nem szeretnék zavarni, csak erről az egy éjszakáról van szó - a lány a nővérére kacsintott, és ellentmondást nem tűrően fordult sarkon.

\- Ne csinálj butaságot, Jiwon!

Boa lerázta magáról Dohyun szerelmesen birtokló kezeit; aggódó tekintetében a harag lángjai támadtak fel, mégis elkeseredve nézte legjobb barátnőjét, aki önkívülethez közeli állapota ellenére is lehajtott fejjel, saját magán szégyenkezve hagyta Bohyungnak, hogy megragadja a kezét és az ajtó felé húzza.

\- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem tudok a francia szeretőidről - Boa mutatóujja egyenesen és eltéveszthetetlenül a húgára mutatott.

Bohyung dühös vicsora mosollyá szelídült. - Csak róluk tudsz, nővérkém?

Egy szempillantással később az ajtó becsapódott, és újabb lerombolhatatlan falat vont a lakók, de még inkább a testvérek közé.

\- Hol is hagytuk abba öt és fél évvel ezelőtt...?

Jiwon reszkető teste önkéntelenül rogyott a vetett ágyra; Bohyung kezét szorítva, megsemmisülve meredt maga elé. Az elmúlt néhány perc kijózanította annyira, hogy felfogja az elhangzott szavak súlyát: a titok többé nem titok, a pecsét felrepedt, a bizalomnak vége.

\- Miért mondtad el? - riadt tekintettel pislogott a fölé tornyosuló lányra. - Miért kell tudniuk? 

\- Így jött ki a lépés - Bohyung megvonta a vállát, és lassan, buján ült Jiwon ölébe; a nő selymes hajának egy tincsét megragadva húzta közelebb magához. - Tudod, volt egy francia lány, Léo... - Jiwon ösztönszerűen a láncra fűzött medálra gondolt. - Az egyetemről ismertem. Ő is mechanikát tanult, mint én, de szabadidejében festett. Megkértem, hogy fessen rólam egy... - ajkaik már majdnem összeértek. - Egy aktot. Iszonyatosan megszeppent. De végül elkészült a kép - Jiwon nagyot nyelt. Egyáltalán nem értette, hova vezet a történet. - Rá emlékeztetsz, unnie. Hogy lehettek ennyire félénkek...

Szélesen mosolyogva csókolta meg végre több mint öt év után először - ez a csók azonban keserű, félelemmel teli volt, újra felkavarta Jiwon gyomrát.

\- Csakhogy száz aktfestő Léo sem pótolhat téged - a lány érzéki hangon lehelte Jiwon ajkaira, és már megpróbálta hátradönteni a mindössze egy emberre tervezett ágyon, de a nő háta mögött támaszkodva mondott némán ellent. - Mi a baj?

\- Nekem nincs senkim rajtuk kívül - a túlfűtött szoba hirtelenjében változott jégkamrává Jiwon szavai után. - Soha nem voltak szüleim, a férjem, aki a bátyám volt bátyám helyett másfél éve meghalt. Azóta Boa és Dohyun kolonca vagyok, és annyira, annyira szégyellem magam! - szemeibe elkeseredett könnycseppek gyűltek. - Mikor ma megláttalak... Eszembe juttattad azokat az időket, amikor még ereje teljében lévő, fiatal lány voltam, boldog, felelőtlen, szerelmes, mielőtt fásult özvegyasszonnyá lettem volna, és úgy éreztem, hogy egy percig megint magam lehettem... De ez csak illúzió. A fene vigye el, még most sem vagyok biztos abban, hogy nem csak álmodok! - sűrűn pislogva tűrte hátra haját, erősen koncentrálva arra, hogy egyensúlyt találjon odabent. - Borzasztóan magányos vagyok...

\- Gyere velem Párizsba.

A levegő újból megfagyott kettejük körül; Jiwon rozsdás hangon nevetett volna fel, ha Bohyung tekintetéből nem áradt volna a határozott erő, ami önmagában biztosította afelől, hogy a lány nem viccel.

\- Párizs mindenkinek jót tesz. Felszabadít.

Alkarjaira támaszkodva ereszkedett az ágyra, szemeit lehunyva rántotta maga után Bohyungot - egy második, emlékeztető jellegű csók után arcát mellkasába fúrva ölelte át, és hevesen dübörgő szívvel, megegyezően motyogta:

\- Menjünk Párizsba.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a kis szösszenetet még nyáron írtam a meghirdetett novellaíró versenyre; akkoriban még eszembe sem jutott, hogy Sihyun és Boa lesznek a mindent felülíró otp-m.
> 
> Ez az öt lány kicsit változtatott az életemen, ne felejtsük el őket ezután sem <3


End file.
